


Need You Now.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gen, Hair-pulling, Needy Reader, Sex, Touching, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You wake up alone and in desperate need of your boyfriend Vincent Sinclair, you go to seek him out in the dead of night to fill those needs.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair X Reader, Vincent Sinclair X You, Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 49





	Need You Now.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY! Something with Vincent Sinclair, I got a request for something kinda soft and needy and smutty for him so here we are, another short one gang but I hope you like! Feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all HEAVILY ENCOURAGED, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!

You had been asleep.

Had been.

Now you had woken up in bed, alone.

You looked to the clock, it was around 3 AM. Vincent still wasn’t in bed. That simply wouldn’t do. You had a dream, a terribly arousing dream of him that had woken you up slick with sweat and needing him, reaching out before your eyes had even been open and your hand meeting cold sheets on his side of the bed. 

Your need was so much it pulled you out of bed and off you went, seeking him out.

He was right where he always was. 

Working on a wax figure, he had been trying to wrap his one up before bed but you had thought bed would be before 3 AM. 

He hadn’t heard you yet, too consumed in what he was doing.

You still had a blanket wrapped around you, watching him as he worked, fuck you liked watching him work but you didn’t want that right now, you just wanted him in this moment. 

One foot in front of the other, one hand holding the blanket around your shoulders and the other reached out and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Vincent.”

You said his name quietly as your hand ran down his arm, he was so strong, you could feel hard muscle below that favored sweater he always wore and you kept going. The blanket fell from around your shoulders and pooled at your feet and your other hand reached out and went to his other shoulder, a gentle squeeze before sliding up, feeling his hair, so soft. 

You wanted more.

Pressed to his back, face pressed to his sweater and breathing in the smell of him, fingers wrapped in black hair tugging, pressing yourself closer to him, practically squirming with need. You were whimpering from the aching between your thighs as you were brushing his hair out of the way and over one of his shoulders,

“Vincent-”

When you said it this time it was breathy and needier. Your first hand had dragged all the way down his arm and your fingers were tangled with his and you kept touching him, his stool was right there and raised yourself up, one knee on the stool, giving yourself more height to place kisses along the now exposed side of his neck from you moving his hair out of the way. His skin felt so warm under your mouth and one hand on his bicep and your other hand had slipped under his arm and was placed flat on the broad expanse of his chest as you whispered again, this time in his ear,

“Vin I missed you.”

Another few kisses as he responded, low and quiet and just to you,

“Yeah?”

You nodded, fingers curling in his sweater as you pulled him back, closer to you as you continued on, another kiss before biting his earlobe gently and humming,

“Mmmhmm. Had a dream about you, woke up and you weren’t there-”

Coulda sworn he almost tensed up a little at that, but you shhh’d and reassured him before he could have a chance to even think of apologizing,

“It’s fine, but that dream, it…”

You trailed off, a sigh, an indulgent bite of your lip, your head tipped forward, forehead meeting his shoulder as you went on,

“It was so good, I just had to come find you, I need you Vinny pleas-”

And before you could finish getting that plea out he was turning around. Hands finding your waist, your hands on his shoulders to help steady yourself, looking up at him.

That look.

You knew it so well.

Knew just what it meant. 

He was always so appreciative of how supportive you were of his work and what he did, always allowing him time and space to work and complimenting him, being so sweet and kind. Whenever you got like this though, needy and missing him, craving him, he always gave in, almost a reward for you being so generous, a thank you for being you and allowing him to be himself around you fully. 

Work could wait for tonight. 

He picked you up and moved you, a place cleared off on his work table and you splayed out across it. You hadn’t worn much in the way of clothes to bed tonight so there wasn’t much in the way, loose shirt and underwear and socks, once the mask was removed and placed off to the side out of harm’s way he was on you. You loved how he felt so comfortable around you, the only one he felt comfortable enough around to forgo wearing his mask, but all those thoughts kinda stopped when his mouth was on yours. 

Your fingers in his hair again as he kissed you, fuck it felt so needed but at the same time it wasn’t helping, your thighs hugging his hips as you deepened the kiss. As your make-out session continued and his hands found their way under your shirt you were acutely aware of how this was worsening your situation. Your hips arched, grinding against him, holy shit he was hard and you moaned against his mouth, he pushed forward and his mouth moved away from yours. Kissed lathed over your jaw and down your neck as he asked,

“What do you want?”

He wasn’t a man of many words but he certainly knew how to use them when he did. 

You tugged on his hair again, a groan was your head met the table under you, 

“Fingers.”

“To start?”

You could hear the smile in his voice as his hands were on your hips now, teasing you with the threat of taking off your underwear as you breathed out, breathy and with a smile of your own as you confirmed what he said,

“To start.”

And once your underwear was taken off and thrown aside, he held his hand out and you leaned up and pulled his fingers into your mouth, your hand around his wrist as your tongue wrapped around his fingers, getting them wet and ready. You held eye contact with him as you did it, and when he pulled his fingers out with a wet pop your back arched and his fingers found you ready, practically pulsing under his touch. 

It felt so damn good as his touched you, it pulled moans and gasps from your parted lips and so soon you were begging again,

“Vin-fuck. Need you, now, please.”

You were definitely prepared enough and Lord knows he needed you too and that moan you let out when he finally slipped inside of you made him think he might need to stop staying up so damn late.

And when your legs wrapped around him with your fingers tugging at his hair, chanting his name between those almost melodic moans and panting breaths he was sure he could pull himself away sooner, but at the same time if leaving you alone made you like this…

Well maybe staying up late on occasion was a good thing.


End file.
